


love and affection

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: At first, he hadn't outright rejected the idea but he had insisted that he give back the pleasure he would be receiving. It was what a gentleman would do after all.





	love and affection

**Author's Note:**

> just a little sexy gonta love drabble I wrote at midnight  
> intended to be written so that it can be anyone who's loving on gonta (character, oc, or yourself even)

It was almost comical, how quickly his attitude towards the situation had changed. At first, he hadn't outright rejected the idea but he had insisted that he give back the pleasure he would be receiving. It was what a gentleman would do after all. There was truth in the words, the ideal relationship was give and take however this was about Gonta and Gonta alone. 

He eventually conceded, vaguely uncomfortable with the idea of only receiving pleasure with nothing else to do to keep his mind occupied. Then the kisses started, gentle on his cheeks and at the corners of his mouth, and Gonta slowly melted into them. 

Gonta was eased back onto the bed, clothes long since discarded since that was an even bigger issue than convincing him to allow himself to be worshipped this way. More kisses, along his jaw, strong and defined. The muscles feel tense at first but those lips are soft and patient, going all along his jawline and back up to his lips, relaxing him, assuring him that this is just as good as returning the favor. 

Inch by inch, he's kissed and nibbled at, skin flushing a deep red the farther along they go. Every bite to his neck, every gentle caress of hands on his sides, every bit of undivided attention given to his body has him embarrassed but no longer protesting. Gonta's kiss swollen lips part as his breathing grows heavier. He wants to cover his face so the blush is hidden but something in him says that wouldn't go over well. 

The first moan breaks the atmosphere when those sinful lips reach his pecs, brushing over each nipple carefully. Back and forth, working him up until Gonta actually squirms on the bed, subtly asking for more. There's hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles slowly in the dip of his skin and a tongue actively swirling around his nipples until they're stiff and sensitive in the cool air. It's more than he's used to focusing on and a part of him still feels bad for not doing more, but a much larger part of him is beginning to insist it's fine. 

All too soon - although there would never have been a good time for the stimulation to stop - Gonta feels the bed shift, and his body almost immediately after. His legs are gently lifted and spread, resting carefully on a pair of shoulders for support. The lips return first to his calves as he's readjusted and then move upwards to his thighs, practically engulfing the one giving him so much love and attention. 

Gonta's fingers dig into the sheets under him as more bites and kisses are placed on each thigh. His breath leaves his mouth in full pants and even though he hadn't done anything, has barely even really been touched, it's extremely apparent that he enjoys the attention more than his initial protests let on. He can't help it though, even if it is on the ungentlemanly side. No one has touched him so thoroughly, has traced every inch of his body with those soothing touches, has kissed him everywhere he could think of and more. No one had ever loved him so thoughtfully, not like this before. It's rapidly become addicting. 

Then there's a warm tongue going up the length of his arousal and one of Gonta's hands slaps across his mouth to try and muffle the embarrassingly loud noise that came from it. His hips buck up without thinking, chasing the pleasure he'd felt. Distantly he thinks he hears something rip and finds that he's made a hole in the sheets with his other hand. His body trembles lightly, trying to process the sudden direct approach, and there's a pause in the touches as he does. He's grateful for the break. 

Another kiss to his thigh. A hand reaches up to carefully tug Gontas own from his mouth. It doesn't let go; instead it tangles their fingers together and grounds him in the moment. He's grateful for that too. 

"Too much?" The voice calls out to him through the haze of heat and his pounding heart. Gonta can't bring himself to reply verbally at first, too embarrassed and afraid that all that will come out is another moan. Instead he shakes his head, squeezes the hand holding his own. Then when he realizes there won't be any more stimulation until he gives a verbal consent, he says, "Not too much. Gonta was just... caught off guard." Then, after brief contemplation, "Please keep going?" 

The smile he's given soothes his soul and has him sinking back into the mattress as his body relaxes again. This time when he feels the warmth on his cock he's ready for it. He sighs, eyes drifting shut as he gets lost in the sensations now that he's adjusted to the more; the hand holding his own, the other hand massaging from his thigh all the way down to his hip, the heat of the mouth slowly descending over his cock. It's still a lot, there's so many sensations to process but he isn't getting overwhelmed this time. His hips shift upward again, and he moans when he delves deeper into the hot cavern.

Gonta feels the hand previously on his thigh slide under him to help support his hips, and he finds he's being encouraged to push them up more. He decides not to resist, gently rolling upward into the mass amounts of pleasure he's being given between the tongue hitting just the right spot underneath the head of his cock and the lips creating a tight suction over the rest of his length. Sounds of adoration and appreciation fall freely from his lips now, fully embracing everything that's been given to him tonight. 

He squeezes the smaller hand still entwined in his own when he's close, when verbal warning fails him. He can't think properly enough to form any sentence, can only moan and whimper when the tongue on his cock rolls over a particular sensitive spot. His partner seems to understand though and gives him a nod but doesn't stop the stimulation. Gonta, hot and flushed, hair sticking to his skin and toes curled, ends up coming with a shout down his partner's throat. He whines a little as he's nearly sucked dry, the noises fading into heavy pants as his legs are set back down on the bed. 

His limbs feel like jello but when another familiar body curls up beside him he's more than happy to wrap his entire body around them for a post orgasmic cuddle session. Gonta apologizes tiredly for having protested in the beginning and assures that he really did enjoy himself. He's shushed softly, a kiss being laid on his lips in response. 

No more words are necessary. Gonta falls asleep listening to the beating of his partner's heart, feeling well loved and appreciated by the one he loves as well.


End file.
